Smile
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika dua orang melewati dimensi waktu dan pergi ke masa yang lain. "Tersenyumlah. Di negeri yang penuh dengan pertempuran dan air mata ini, senyumanmu berharga." [AR]


'_Tersenyumlah. Di negeri yang penuh dengan pertempuran dan air mata ini, senyumanmu sangat berharga.'_

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

**AR (Alternate-Reality)**

SasuHina

**Smile**

Hyuuga Hinata atau—_ah_, sang gadis tidak ingin disebut dengan nama klan suaminya ketika tengah bertugas sebagai _shinobi_—gadis berusia 21 tahun, yang kini tampak menelusuri sebuah gua. Hari ini ia mendapatkan misi untuk menyelidiki pergerakan yang aneh di dalam gua yang dahulu dijadikan tempat penyerahan tumbal sesembahan penduduk di desa Kanzaki. Naruto, sang hokage yang memberikannya misi, mengatakan bahwa misi serupa tapi tak sama pernah ia laksanakan semasa masih berlatih bersama _Sannin_ mesum—Jiraiya. Jelas ada hal aneh di balik desa Kanzaki. Ketika sampai di desa tersebut, Hinata dipandu oleh Aoi, seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang dahulu ditolong oleh Naruto. Aoi mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke pintu gua yang diberi segel di mana-mana. Pamit, Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Aoi dan masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Jujur saja, diberikan misi solo tingkat A sendirian bukanlah perkara mudah. Biasanya Hinata akan ditemani minimal satu orang, tapi itu dahulu. Cerita lama sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat terjadi. Usai perang, Hinata berubah menjadi _kunoichi_ yang jauh lebih berani, atau setidaknya, mencoba untuk berani. Hinata bersiaga, sebelum masuk lebih dalam, ia melemparkan beberapa _kunai_. Berjaga-jaga bilamana ada penyusup di dalam sana yang tengah menanti kehadirannya. Tidak ada. Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. Upaya menenangkan diri yang terbiasa ia lakukan belakangan ini dan membuat kegugupannya selalu sukses teratasi.

Jemari Hinata mengepal erat. "Aku tidak boleh gentar. Pakaianku membuktikan aku sebagai _jounin_ sekarang. Tapi jika sekadar pakaian, tidak akan ada artinya. Aku harus membuktikan diriku sebagai _jounin _dari kemampuan dan hatiku."

_BATS!_

_Byakugan_ Hinata lalu aktif. Sebuah pergerakan _chakra_ yang luar biasa tidak bisa tidak tertangkap mata pupil putihnya. Pergerakan _chakra _berwujud lingkaran tersebut ada di dasar gua. Surai sepinggang Hinata yang selalu tergerai melambai halus bersamaan dengan irama kakinya. Sang gadis menumpu kakinya di antara bebatuan dengan pola zig-zag untuk mencapai bagian terdasar gua. Ia tidak ingin gegabah dengan langsung melompat ke bawah tanpa mengetahui curamnya dasar gua yang memiliki jurang itu. Sang gadis beriris _lavender_ kini telah berdiri menghadap pusat pergerakan _chakra_. Ia mengalirkan _chakra_ ke seluruh tubuhnya dan perlahan menyentuh lingkaran _chakra_. Akan tetapi, lingkaran tersebut seolah menyedotnya masuk ke dalam. Hinata mencoba berontak, tapi sulit. Ketika hendak menarik setengah tubuhnya yang telah berada di dalam lubang _chakra_, Hinata dikejutkan dengan panorama familiar yang menyambutnya. Konoha. Apakah lingkaran _chakra_ tersebut terhubung dengan desa kelahirannya? Rasanya tidak, apalagi Hinata merasa Konoha yang ia pandang saat ini terasa lebih kuno. Mengedarkan _byakugan_, Hinata tidak menemukan keanehan apa pun. Hinata mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengeluarkan tubuhnya sehingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya kini berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti Konoha itu. Hinata lantas terkejut ketika melihat lingkaran _chakra _yang berputar seperti pusaran air dan lenyap. Panik, Hinata menepukkan telapak tangannya, berharap lingkaran _chakra_ tersebut kembali muncul. Namun, tidak. Lingkaran tersebut seolah raib sama sekali. Hinata menghela napas.

"Bagaimana ini …?" Sang gadis memandangi area lingkaran_ chakra_ dengan wajah gelisah.

"**Apanya yang bagaimana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana**?"

Sebuah suara milik seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Hinata berbalik. Iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat ketika mendapati sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya, hanya saja dalam versi lebih kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Ya, Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke yang ini persis dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu. Masih mengenakan pakaian berkerah tinggi berwarna _deep blue_, _headband_ di dahi, dan masih _cukup_ lugu. Tentu saja Hinata, yang saat ini telah berstatus sebagai istri sang pemuda Uchiha, tidak bisa mengatakan pemuda tersebut sebagai pemuda lugu setelah _ini_ dan _itu_. Hinata telah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, perjalanan kisah cintanya tak pelak bermuara juga di dekapan sang Uchiha. Tak diduga, nama Sasuke pula yang disebutnya di altar pernikahan. Kali ini, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke ketika masih _genin_! Di mana sesungguhnya ia berada? Di masa lalukah?

Hinata dan penduduk desa Kanzaki tidak sadar bahwa lingkaran _chakra _masih berfungsi di bagian dalam gua meskipun lenyap di Konoha. Dari dalam lingkaran _chakra_ tersebut, seorang gadis muncul. Gadis tersebut bersurai _indigo_ pendek dengan jaket kebesaran berwarna kelabu dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam. Ia menengadah, memperlihatkan iris _lavender_ miliknya yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Di mana aku?"

* * *

**BRAK!**

Sasuke memandangi sang _hokage_ di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia baru saja kembali dari misi sebagai ANBU dan mendapat informasi langsung dari sang pemberi perintah bahwa istrinya, Hinata, tengah menjalankan misi seorang diri.

"Kau membiarkan Hinata pergi seorang diri tanpa izin dariku? Aku suaminya, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku kembali dari Konoha?"

Pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut balas memelototi oniks yang berserobok dengan safirnya.

"Dia memang istrimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau harus ingat, dia _shinobi_! Aku tidak boleh bersikap tidak adil terhadap _shinobi_ Konoha! Hinata pasti tidak akan senang jika mengetahui bahwa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya."

Kesal, Sasuke menarik kerah jubah Naruto. "Tahu apa kau soal Hinata? Bedebah!"

Naruto membisu sampai akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa sekarang, tapi aku adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Aku tahu bagaimana istrimu berjuang untuk diakui. Aku tahu rasanya dan kau? Kau sekarang ingin membuat usaha Hinata selama ini sia-sia! Kau akan membuatnya kembali dicap lemah, Sasuke!"

Telak. Ucapan Naruto membuat perasaannya seolah dihujam oleh belati, tapi di sisi lain, ia sadar bahwa pemuda reinkarnasi Indra itu benar. Semenjak menikah, Sasuke memang dikenal posesif. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berniat membangun kembali klan Uchiha dan ia telah menemukan seorang gadis yang dapat ia serahi cita-citanya. Gadis yang bersedia meneguk asam-garam bahtera rumah tangga bersama dengan mantan penjahat kelas S sepertinya. Mana mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Hinata dalam bahaya? Bukankah perasaannya wajar mengingat mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami-istri? Dunia _shinobi_ memang pelik. Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah Naruto dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan bunyi debuman ketika tanpa basa-basi sang pemuda Uchiha pergi sembari menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Di sepanjang jalan, kata-kata Naruto terngiang jelas di telinganya. Rasanya sang pemuda oniks merasa panas hati ketika Naruto berkata bahwa ia adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Tanpa dikatakan pun Sasuke tahu itu. Sang pemuda bersurai _raven_ menautkan alis. Seandainya saja tadi ia bisa membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Harusnya kukatakan saja bahwa istrinya sendiri menganggapku cinta pertamanya! _Cih_! Sial!" Sasuke merutuk.

Sang pemuda lantas kembali mengenakan topeng ANBU-nya sesaat sebelum berada di luar gedung hokage. Topeng ANBU Sasuke berbentuk seperti kucing dengan hiasan berwarna merah menyerupai bekas cakaran di bagian pelipis kiri dan kanan. Ketika Sasuke melompat ke atas sebuah atap rumah, Naruto berteriak kepadanya dari jendela.

"Hinata ada di desa Kanzaki. Jika kau memang berikukuh, susul saja dia!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke telah raib dari atas atap yang semula dipijaknya. Naruto menanggapi hal tersebut dengan memutar bola mata dan angkat bahu. Terkadang sahabatnya (saudara kandung di kehidupan lamanya) itu memang emosional.

* * *

Sasuke telah tiba di desa Kanzaki setelah mengerahkan tenaganya, tenaga setelah menjalankan misi. Ia terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Sang pemuda lantas menoleh ketika mendapati di bawah sana, di bawah pohon besar yang ia jadikan tumpuan, seorang gadis yang familiar tengah berjalan kebingungan. Hinata! Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mengenali istrinya sendiri. Namun, mengapa Hinata rasanya lebih muda. Tidak. Dia memang tampak lebih muda. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Hinata semasa masih menjadi _genin_ ketika usianya sekitar 11-12 tahun. Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. Memandang ke dalam gua dan menemukan gerakan _chakra_ berbentuk lingkaran yang mulai mengecil hingga hilang sama sekali.

'_Ini aneh_.'

Memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata di bawah sana, Sasuke akhirnya melompat turun.

_Tep!_

Uchiha Sasuke mendaratkan kaki tepat di sisi Hinata. Sadar keberadaan seseorang di sisinya, Hinata terkesiap. Namun, sang gadis mengendurkan kewaspadaannya ketika mendapati bahwa sosok di sisinya adalah anggota ANBU, yang dilihat dari pakaiannya, merupakan ANBU dari desa Konoha.

"A-anda anggota ANBU?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ada di mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di dalam gua? S-seingatku, aku sedang berjalan di antara bebatuan dan menemukan sebuah lingkaran _chakra_ yang mencurigakan."

Sasuke membelalak dari balik topeng ia kenakan. Ini gawat! Jika Hinata yang dulu berada di dunianya, ada kemungkinan jika Hinata yang saat ini ada di masa lalu! Namun, Sasuke tidak menemukan tanda-tanda lingkaran _chakra_ yang sang gadis maksud. Ia merasakannya selintas lalu dan kini kehadiran _chakra _tersebut sudah benar-benar musnah! Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke membopong Hinata di antara jubah yang ia kenakan. Sang pemuda berniat membawa Hinata menemui Naruto untuk meminta petunjuk dari sang jenius Shikamaru perihal fenomena janggal ini.

"T-tuan, turunkan aku!" Hinata kecil berontak selama dibawa menuju Konoha.

* * *

Konoha, beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Hinata kini tengah dijamu oleh sang pemuda Uchiha yang masih _genin _di mansion Uchiha. Tentu saja Hinata merasa gugup sekalipun sosok yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memasuki usia puber. Ia tak sering berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha karena setelah menikah, baik ia maupun Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di kediaman biasa dan berbaur dengan penduduk sekitar. Sasuke tidak bertahan di mansion Uchiha, seperti Hinata yang keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

'_Aroma khas Sasuke-kun menguar di sini._' Wajah Hinata bersemu merah hanya dengan membayangkan suaminya sendiri tengah bersantai di rumah dengan _yukata_ berwarna kelabu.

_Trak …._

Sasuke menyediakan secawan teh hijau untuk Hinata. Setelahnya, sang pemuda duduk bersimpuh di seberang meja. Memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini meskipun dari matamu, aku bisa menduga bahwa kau berasal dari klan Hyuuga."

Hyuuga Hinata meraih cawan teh dan menghirup aroma teh tersebut. "Aku … aku hanya seseorang yang tersesat di sini. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apa pun."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Jujur saja, di dalam hati, Sasuke merasa familiar dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya saja, siapa? Di sisi lain, Hinata memandang maklum pada sirat keheranan dari sang pemuda Uchiha. Lain hal dengan dirinya yang mengetahui Sasuke di depannya adalah Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu, Sasuke jelas tidak mengetahui rupa Hinata di masa depan. Kurang lebih, Hinata sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berada di masa lalu. Entah bagaimana, lingkaran _chakra_ yang dilewatinya berhubungan dengan dimensi waktu. Mungkin lingkaran tersebut merupakan sisa-sisa kekuatan Kaguya? Siapa tahu.

Hinata menghela napas. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus kembali ke dunianya. Seingatnya, Sasuke kembali dari misi hari ini. Apa jadinya jika sang pemuda mendapati bahwa ia justru terjebak di dunia masa lalu?

Masa lalu. Hinata seolah diingatkan sesuatu. Masa ini adalah masa Sasuke memilih jalan ninjanya, bukan? Masa ketika Sasuke menjadi pengkhianat Konoha dan membuat Tsunade mengutus tim yang diketuai Shikamaru untuk mengejar sang pemuda. Misi yang membuat Neji, sepupunya, nyaris mati. Misi yang membuat Naruto diperban bagai mumi. Misi yang membuat Chouji mengerahkan kemampuannya dengan memakan pil ninja khusus dari klan Akimichi yang memiliki efek samping cukup berbahaya. Misi yang gagal dilaksanakan dan membuat Sasuke akhirnya tercelup kegelapan.

"S-Sasuke_-kun_ … menurutmu, tujuan hidupmu apa?" Hinata menelan saliva ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Hinata sejenak. Bertanya-tanya dari mana sang gadis mengetahui namanya dan kenapa mengajukan pertanyaan demikian secara tiba-tiba. "Aku hidup untuk membalas dendam pada seseorang."

"Jika dendam itu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari apa yang akan kau lakukan—"

"—Aku tidak akan menyesal!" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata. Mata sang pemuda tampak berkilat dikobar dendam. Mata yang tidak akan mentolerir apa pun dan siapa pun yang mencoba menghalanginya.

Hinata merunduk. Tak sadar, ia menarik tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Sasuke-_kun_ …."

* * *

Hinata _genin_ memandang ruangan di sebuah kediaman dengan sirat heran. Ia ditinggal oleh pemuda_ raven_ dengan topeng begitu saja setelah mereka berada di ruangan hokage dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa hokage yang dilihatnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto? Kenapa Shikamaru tampak lebih dewasa? Di mana dia berada saat ini?

Ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruang keluarga. Terdapat sebuah televisi, kursi, lemari buku, dan meja kecil di depan kursi. Di belakang kursi, di sisi lemari buku, terdapat sebuah lemari persegi yang berukuran kecil dengan beberapa figura di atasnya. Ketika Hinata hendak beranjak untuk melihat lebih jelas foto yang ada, sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Hinata, kita keluar. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Konoha sembari menjelaskan di mana kau berada saat ini."

Hinata pada awalnya sedikit keberatan. Ia tidak nyaman diajak berkeliling dengan orang asing. Namun, ia ingin percaya pada pemuda yang tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadanya itu. Hinata rasa, anggota ANBU yang satu itu dapat dipercaya.

Sang gadis lantas mengangguk perlahan. "B-baik."

* * *

Sasuke _genin_ berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Hinata. Setelah suasana canggung dan atmosfer aneh menyelubungi mereka berdua, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk mengitari Konoha. Hinata telah menjelaskan bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan meskipun tidak memberitahukan siapa dia sesungguhnya. Awalnya, Sasuke tampak tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ada kekuatan yang mampu mengembalikan waktu? Namun, melihat sirat kesungguhan terpancar dari sepasang iris mutiara milik sang gadis, Sasuke memutuskan mendengar cerita Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum berkomentar lebih lanjut. Hinata menceritakan alasan kenapa ia berada di sini. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai keadaan di masa depan dan diam ketika ditanya bagaimana nasib Sasuke di masanya. Masa depan tidak boleh dibocorkan atau akan mengubah sejarah kehidupan secara menyeluruh. Alangkah beruntung jika perubahan yang terjadi ke arah yang lebih baik, tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Hinata tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Oleh karenanya, di sinilah mereka. Berjalan bersama pejalan kaki lain. Menelusuri pertokoan Konoha yang selalu ramai. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah. Merasakan nostalgia yang membuncah-ruah. Sesekali ia melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata dan Sasuke berbalik ketika mendengar seruan seseorang. Seorang pemuda sebaya Sasuke dengan surai berwarna serupa mentari berlari mendekat. "Besok ada misi yang harus kita kerjakan! Kau, aku, dan Hinata yang akan pergi."

Hinata nyaris tersentak mendengar namanya disebut, tapi ia sadar bukan dirinya yang dimaksud, melainkan dirinya di masa ini._ Ah_, Hinata jadi ingat misi seperti apa yang Naruto sampaikan. Sasuke terdiam dan sambil lalu pergi dengan hanya menimpali penjelasan Naruto yang berapi-api dengan sebatas frasa "begitu".

Sang gadis bersurai panjang lekas menyusul Sasuke yang terus berjalan. Bingung. Hinata tahu Sasuke dan Naruto adalah rival sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Tapi rasanya sikap dingin sasuke sedikit keterlaluan. Hendak memberikan kuliah kepada sang pemuda, Hinata justru mendapati sirat terluka dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

"Aku, Naruto, dan Hinata?" Ia bergumam. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi menjalankan misi."

**BRUAGHHH!**

Sebuah suara yang dahsyat menggaung di Konoha. Seiring dengan bahananya, sesosok monster tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang patung hokage. Monster tersebut berukuran besar dengan tubuh yang seolah dibuat dari _chakra_. Perhatian Sasuke dan Hinata teralih pada monster tersebut. Keduanya lantas saling pandang dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati sang monster seperti halnya _shinobi_ lain di sana.

"Jangan sampai terluka, Kak. Entah kenapa, melihatmu membuatku teringat seorang gadis yang kusukai sejak dulu." Sasuke mewanti-wanti sang gadis meskipun dengan ekspresi datar.

Kecepatan lari Hinata berkurang. Membuat Sasuke harus ikut mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis yang kau sukai sejak dulu?"

Sasuke berhenti berlari secara spontan. Hinata berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Sang gadis memandang Sasuke yang tengah menutupi air mukanya saat ini dengan memandang ke sisi lain, menolak berkontak mata dengan sang gadis. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian satu klan, jadi pasti saling kenal."

Iris _lavender_ membentuk lingkaran utuh.

"Aku menyukainya sejak dulu karena kupikir dia manis dan pantang menyerah. Karena itulah, ketika perempuan lain menanyakan tipe gadis yang kusukai, aku menjawabnya dengan 'gadis berambut panjang' agar mereka memanjangkan rambutnya dan menyisakan Hinata yang berbeda seorang. Dia gadis yang pemalu, tapi kuat. Sayang sekali, cinta pertamanya adalah Naruto."

Hinata tercengang. Cinta pertama Sasuke adalah … dirinya? Apakah ia boleh menduga bahwa alasan mengapa Sasuke bersikap dingin terhadap Naruto adalah karena dirinya? Apakah sang gadis boleh menganggap bahwa mimik terluka yang tadi Sasuke perlihatkan adalah karena dirinya berada satu misi dengan Naruto dan Hinata?

"Jika kau menyukainya, kenapa kau masih berpikiran soal membalas dendam?" Hinata melayangkan tanya.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Kali ini menjadi getir. "Karena dendam itu yang membuatku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamaku, tidak punya keluarga yang menyokongku, dan orang yang membunuh keluargaku masih bisa berkeliaran. Jika dendam itu tidak demikian besarnya, aku pasti memilih membunuh diriku sendiri."

Sasuke menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Dilihat olehnya Hinata dengan iris oniks yang tampak gulita, tapi juga indah. Perhatian keduanya lantas beralih pada suara dentuman yang kian kencang kesekiankali. Sasuke dan Hinata pun kembali memacu kecepatan.

"_Sasuke-kun, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Katakanlah."_

"_Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Ck, pertanyaan apa itu? Aku menyukaimu sejak perang dunia shinobi yang keempat."_

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bohong." Wajah Hinata merah padam. Antara senang dan kesal karena dibohongi suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menepuk bahu Sasuke di sisinya. "Tetaplah bertahan hidup."

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata _genin_ telah kembali ke kediaman Sasuke (dan Hinata). Selepas berkeliling, Hinata kurang lebih menyadari di mana ia berada. Konoha jauh di masa depan. Sang gadis lain hal dengan Sasuke _genin_, tidak bertanya apa pun. Barangkali ia takut bertanya pada ANBU di sisinya yang tidak ia kenali siapa. Di sepanjang jalan, sang ANBU memang menyembunyikan sosok Hinata agar tidak dikenali penduduk sekitar. Naruto mengatakan akan sangat berbahaya jika lingkaran _chakra_ yang menghubungkan masa lalu dan masa depan diketahui khalayak dan membuka peluang dimanfaatkan oknum yang ingin berbuat jahat. Oleh karenanya, setelah merasa lelah, Sasuke pergi ke kedai Ichiraku dan memesan tiga mangkuk _ramen_ untuk di santap di kediamannya.

'_Jadi ini masa depan …? Naruto-kun telah menjadi hokage. Lantas bagaimana dengan yang lain? bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?'_ Sosok sang pemuda Uchiha membayangi benaknya. Hinata selalu tertarik pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya, bahkan tidak ragu menuturkan bahwa ia hidup untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang. Apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda Uchiha tersebut? Hinata ingin bertanya, tapi ragu.

Hinata menyantap _ramen_-nya dalam tenang setelah menawari sang pemuda yang tampak tidak tertarik menyantap sajian di depannya. Pemuda tersebut memesan tiga mangkuk _ramen_. Apakah ia tengah menanti seseorang? Atau dua mangkuk ramen tersebut akan disantapnya sendirian? Tidak, tidak. Pemuda di depannya bukanlah Naruto. Lantas siapa sesungguhnya pemuda tersebut?

"Tuan, ramen itu …?"

Sasuke mengikuti mata sang gadis yang mengarah pada dua mangkuk ramen yang belum disentuhnya. "Untukku dan istriku."

Hinata terdiam. Pemuda di depannya telah memiliki seorang istri. Lantas di mana istrinya sekarang dan siapakah dia? Apakah istri pemuda ANBU tersebut adalah salah seorang rekan seangkatannya? Ataukah orang lain yang ia kenal? Baru saja selesai meneguk secawan teh hangat yang sang pemuda misterius hidangkan, keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara dentuman yang membahana dari belakang patung hokage. Dari jendela ruangan tersebut, Sasuke dan Hinata menangkap penampakan sesosok monster yang tubuhnya seolah dibuat dari _chakra_.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana!" Sasuke beranjak dengan tergesa.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia lantas bergegas mengikuti Sasuke. Sekilas, ia melihat foto yang sebelumnya ingin ia pandang lekat. Foto yang sesaat lalu mengundang rasa penasarannya. Foto tersebut sekelebat memperlihatkan seorang gadis berwurai panjang yang tengah tersenyum berdiri di samping seorang pemuda yang merangkulnya. Sang gadis tampak mirip dengan dirinya, sedangkan sang pemuda … begitu mirip Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata bertanya-tanya, tapi ia tahu ia harus memusatkan konsentrasi pada monster yang mendadak muncul.

* * *

Hinata, yang tengah berada di masa lalu, membantu beberapa_ shinobi_ yang gesit memerangi monster _chakra_ tersebut. Sang gadis melompat, memberikan bantuan apa pun yang dapat dilakukannya. Karena keadaan tengah genting, tiada yang sadar bahwa Hinata merupakan orang asing di sana dan untuk itu Hinata merasa bersyukur. Hinata memandang ke sisi kiri dan kanan, beberapa _shinobi_ angkatannya tampak waspada dengan serangan apa pun yang hendak dilancarkan sang monster. Tubuh monster yang terbuat dari _chakra_ membuat jurus yang dilancarkan tidak mempan sama sekali. Sebaliknya, semakin terkena _chakra _dari jurus, semakin kuat dan besar pula monster tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sasuke mendarat di sisi Hinata.

Sang gadis memutar otak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa monster tersebut berhubungan dengan lingkaran _chakra_ yang membawanya sampai kemari. Tubuh monster tersebut berwujud likuid dan padat. Namun, Hinata dengan _byakugan_-nya bisa melihat bahwa ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum tubuh monster tersebut berwujud padat dan dapat diserang. Jika hendak mengeluarkan serangan, monster tersebut akan berubah padat. Jika menahan serangan, monster tersebut akan berubah menjadi likuid. Hanya ada sedikit celah yang dapat ia pergunakan dan ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisakah kau dengarkan baik-baik rencanaku? Monster tersebut memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 detik untuk mengubah wujudnya. Saat itu, kita harus menyerang monster tersebut ketika wujudnya ada di antara padat dan cair karena saat itulah dia tidak bisa menyerang atau bertahan. Permasalahannya, 30 detik adalah waktu yang sangat sebentar. Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan _katon goukakyuu _ke seluruh tubuh monster tersebut dan aku akan menyerangnya saat itu."

Sasuke termenung sejenak. Apakah ia bisa mengeluarkan katon sebesar ukuran monster tersebut?

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Iris oniks membulat. Ia menoleh pada sosok sang gadis. Hinata tersenyum hangat. Meluruhkan keraguan Sasuke.

"Baik, akan kulakukan."

_SYAT!_

Sasuke dan Hinata berlari menuju monster tersebut, menggunakan kesempatan ketika _shinobi_ lain menyerang sang monster. Sesekali keduanya menghindar dari serangan yang dilancarkan monster _chakra _tersebut.

_Tap …._

Sasuke dan Hinata memijak puncak patung hokage. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sirat kepercayaan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak boleh mengecewakan. Dia adalah Uchiha dan Uchiha terlahir sebagai _shinobi_ yang kuat. Tapi siapa sebenarnya kakak itu, mengapa ia mampu memikirkan rencana yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehnya? _Sharingan_ Sasuke yang belum sempurna aktif. Dengan aba-aba dari daun yang mendarat di dekat kakinya, sang pemuda melompat dan berputar sembari mengeluarkan jurus yang diminta sang gadis.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**"

* * *

"**SUSANOO!**"

Hinata genin terbelalak. Monster _chakra_ tersebut kini berhadapan dengan monster _chakra _serupanya. Jurus yang hebat dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Siapa anggota ANBU yang ada di depannya itu?

"Hinata, gunakan _juuken_-mu sekarang!"

Iris _lavender_ Hinata membola. _Juuken_ miliknya? Apa jurus itu akan ampuh menumbangkan monster sebesar itu?

"_Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa sekarang, tapi aku adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Aku tahu bagaimana istrimu berjuang untuk diakui. Aku tahu rasanya dan kau? Kau sekarang ingin membuat usaha Hinata selama ini sia-sia! Kau akan membuatnya kembali dicap lemah, Sasuke!"_ Ucapan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu kembali menghantuinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata. Kau gadis yang kuat." Sang pemuda meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala sang gadis _genin_.

Hinata terpana. Pertamakali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang kuat ketika orang lain selalu menganggapnya penghalang yang harus terus dilindungi.

"JUUKEN!"

**BRUGHHH!**

* * *

Monster _chakra_ telah berhasil dikalahkan. Memulihkan stamina, Sasuke dan Hinata _genin _duduk di atas rerumputan dengan sungai yang mengalir tenang di depan keduanya. Napas Hinata terlihat menderu. Ini perdana ia mampu mengeluarkan jurus yang sehebat itu sampai bisa menumbangkan monster yang ukurannya luar biasa besar. Semua ini berkat dorongan dari pemuda ANBU di sisinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku," ungkap sang gadis tulus.

_Syiuttt …._

Sebuah lingkaran seketika muncul di depan Hinata. Sasuke dan sang gadis saling tatap.

"S-sepertinya monster itu berhubungan dengan _lingkaran chakra_ ini, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan saja monster_ chakra_ tersebut muncul bertepatan dengan munculnya lingkaran _chakra_." Hinata menebak sembari menghela napas.

Tatkala sang gadis bersurai sebahu beranjak, Sasuke pun lantas turut beranjak. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa ada campur tangan dari _chakra_ Kaguya di sini."

"Kaguya?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepala. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Hinata terpaku. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari masa ini, tapi ia tidak ingin mengetahui terlalu banyak mengenai masa yang akan dihadapinya. Biarlah ini semua jadi kehidupan yang ia rasakan kelak. Langsung dengan jiwa dan raganya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu seharian ini."

Sebelum Hinata berjalan memasuki lingkaran _chakra_, sang gadis merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sontak, gadis berpupil _lavender_ merasakan kecupan mendarat di keningnya yang tertutup poni _indigo_.

Sepasang bola mata _lavender_ bergeming ketika menangkap paras seseorang yang familiar baginya. Paras dari sang pemuda ANBU yang kini menanggalkan topeng untuk mengecup dahinya.

"Sasuke—"

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman cerah yang tidak bisa tidak membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Belum sempat membalas ucapan sang pemuda, tubuh Hinata telah disedot oleh lingkaran _chakra _tersebut. Samar, sang gadis masih dapat mendengar suara pemuda yang rupanya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

'**Tersenyumlah. Di negeri yang penuh dengan pertempuran dan air mata ini, senyumanmu sangat berharga.'**

* * *

Sasuke _genin_ merunduk ketika sebuah serangan dilayangkan oleh sang monster. Serangan monster tersebut kian bertambah kuat. Jika terkena sedikit saja serangannya, benda apa pun bisa meleleh. Berbahaya! Sang pemuda _raven_ lantas menoleh sejenak pada sang gadis bersurai _indigo_. Ya, Hinata tengah mengumpulkan _chakra _ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan jurus ampuh yang ia yakini dapat melumpuhkan monster tersebut.

Serangan _katon_-nya barusan tidak sesuai harapan dan hanya mengenai seperempat bagian monster. Membuat ia harus mengupayakan yang lebih baik lagi. _Tomoe_ di dalam _sharingan_ Sasuke berputar. Sang pemuda kini berdiri di atas sebuah tiang, berhadapan langsung dengan sang monster. Diabaikan olehnya teriakan memperingatkan dari _shinobi _lain.

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**"

Kali ini, jurus api tersebut berhasil melahap seluruh bagian monster dan membuat Hinata dapat melancarkan serangannya.

"JUUKEN—"

**Jleb!**

Hinata tidak menyadari sebusur panah dilesatkan oleh sang monster dari arah samping. Tubuh sang gadis lantas terdorong ke sisi kiri. Beberapa pasang mata tampak membelalak. Namun, serangan tersebut tak akan membuat Hinata berhenti untuk berjuang. Sang gadis menarik panah yang menancap di lengan kanannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Bangkit, sang gadis melompat.

"JUUHO SOUSHIKEN!" _Chakra_ kuat yang muncul di kedua tangan Hinata mengenai tubuh monster dan membuat monster tersebut terpelanting ke belakang.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, berbondong-bondong _shinobi_ lain ikut melayangkan serangan. Kali ini, berkat jurus Hinata dan celah yang Sasuke hasilkan dari serangan sebelumnya, monster tersebut tidak dapat menyerang atau bertahan. Kemenangan pun diraih oleh _shinobi_.

"Kakak!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang jatuh berlutut.

Di antara riuh proses evakuasi, Sasuke membopong Hinata pada seorang ninja medis. Sang gadis tersenyum meskipun sirat lelah tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kau hebat, Sasuke-_kun_."

Selayang pandang, Hinata menangkap garis bibir Sasuke yang tertarik ke samping, membentuk senyuman, andai saja sang pemuda tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah sampai ke kumpulan ninja medis, Hinata dipersilakan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang darurat yang disediakan.

Dalam proses penyembuhan dan pemeriksaan Hinata, wajah ninja medis tersebut terlihat sangat serius. Namun, setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nona, kau …."

* * *

Kelopak mata sang Hyuuga terbuka. Tubuhnya kini terasa lebih baik setelah tertidur kurang lebih satu jam, luka di lengannya pun telah tertutup sempurna berkat _chakra_ ninja medis dan _chakra_-nya sendiri. Sang gadis melayangkan pandangan ke sisi kanan yang mana Sasuke tengah duduk di sana. Usai mendapat pertolongan pertama, Hinata dibawa ke ruang rawat rumah sakit Konoha. Hinata tertegun mendapati wajah khawatir Sasuke. Ia mengusap pipi pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu., membuat iris kelam Uchiha lagi-lagi membelalak.

_SYIUTTT …._

Sebuah lingkaran keunguan tiba-tiba muncul di sisi kiri ranjang. Menempel pada dinding ruang rawat. Hinata yang mengetahui lingkaran apakah itu, lantas menyibak selimut dan beranjak.

"Waktuku untuk kembali sepertinya sudah tiba."

Sasuke berjalan di belakang Hinata. Sirat tidak rela dengan kepergian Hinata tampak dari raut wajahnya. Sang Hyuuga tersenyum. Tanpa diprediksi, Hinata membungkuk di depan Sasuke dan mengecup singkat pipi sang pemuda.

"Aku pamit, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kakak." Sasuke tampak diliput keterkejutan dan kebingungan yang berbaur jadi satu. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa hangat oleh jejak bibir Hinata. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hinata tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha dan justru berkata hal lain. "Kau suami yang baik, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi istrimu. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku cinta pertamamu dan terima kasih untuk _kencan_ hari ini."

Sasuke terperangah. Entah mengapa ia dapat menebak siapa gadis di depannya secara yakin kali ini. Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menggapai siluet Hinata, tapi Hinata terlanjur merasuk ke dalam lingkaran _chakra_ tersebut.

"HINATA!"

_PYARRR! _

**Dukkk!**

Tubuh Sasuke terpental dan menghantam lemari di ruang rawat. Sasuke tidak bisa mendekati lingkaran _chakra_ tersebut. Tubuh sang pemuda merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Kini, wajah Uchiha yang tampak selalu tegas dibalut rona merah muda di pipinya. Rasanya apa yang baru ia alami hari ini terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang ajaib.

* * *

Hyuuga (Uchiha) Hinata terapung di batas dimensi yang di segala sisinya hanya berwarna ungu dengan aksen hitam dan biru. Ketika sang gadis menemukan sebuah cahaya di ujung sana, Hinata berpapasan dengan sosok seorang gadis yang terapung ke arah sebaliknya. Arah yang berbanding terbalik dengan arahnya. Gadis bersurai pendek tampak menyadari eksistensi Hinata. _Lavender_ bertemu dengan _lavender_. Keduanya terdiam, tapi lekas menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Tubuh Hinata terdorong menuju cahaya setelahnya. Ketika mengerjap, ia telah berada di atas rerumputan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" Hinata tampak terkejut mendapati sang suami yang seakan telah mengetahui kedatangannya.

Sasuke sontak mendekap istrinya. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan keluar dari lingkaran _chakra_ yang sama dengan yang dimasuki oleh Hinata lain."

'_Hinata lain_?' Alis Hinata bertautan. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan terlibat pembicaraan menarik sesampainya di rumah nanti.

Menikmati sentuhan sang suami yang menyambut kepulangannya, Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat tangan. Balas mendekap sang Uchiha dengan erat. Seolah perasaan menggebu mengendalikan dirinya. Hinata tak akan pernah tahu jika ia tidak pergi ke masa lalu bahwa dirinya adalah cinta pertama sang pemuda _raven_ sejak dahulu. Ia tidak menyesal pergi ke sana. Teringat sesuatu, Hinata lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku punya berita untukmu."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Bersiaplah menjadi ayah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Selamat ya."_

"_Di dalam rahimmu telah tumbuh kehidupan baru."_

"_Nona, kau … akan jadi ibu."_

"Aku hamil."

** Fin **

* * *

***Note**

Aoi adalah OC dari (untuk) _game_ Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 4. Silakan dicari untuk lebih jelasnya.

—_Thanks for reading!_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
